História de Regulus Black
by Lily Evans Black
Summary: Do por que o irmãozinho de Sirius ter se tornado um comensal.


Era seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts. Desde que se conhecia por gente sonhava com aquele dia. Agora sim, ninguém mais poderia dizer que ele era muito criança. Já era grande e assim como suas primas e seu irmão passaria a viver no tão antigo castelo. Muita coisa fora contada a ele, aventuras, decepções, mistérios... Queria ver por si, se tudo era verdade. Como era difícil ser o mais novo de toda uma família! Todos já haviam experimentado a sensação de estudar magia, de pegar uma varinha, de se sentir poderoso. Como se sentia impotente! Principalmente, perto do irmão, que tanto gostava de aborrecê-lo. Não deixaria barato. Assim que pudesse se vingaria. Mas primeiramente tinha que crescer, seu irmão era sem dúvida o dobro de si. Além disso, tinha que aprender. Ele sabia, pelo que as primas contavam, que o irmão era sem dúvida um dos garotos mais inteligentes da escola, um dos mais aptos. Ele queria ser apto, queria poder. Mas no momento era só uma criança. Um garotinho de onze anos que acabara de sair de casa.

Seu primeiro dia na escola nada teve de especial. Não teve aulas, ele as queria. Conheceu pessoas novas. Foi incorporado à casa que queria. Era um sonserino. Sabia que isso traria muito orgulho à família. Começara melhor que o irmão. Estava na mesma casa de suas primas, de sua bela prima Narcisa. Se fosse poderoso, com certeza ela olharia para ele, mas não era. Narcisa mal falava com o "pirralho". Se bem que não dispensava tratamento diferente para todos os outros. Sua vida resumia-se ao espelho e na bela imagem que ele refletia.

Com o passar dos anos percebeu que mesmo que tentasse, nunca a teria. Ela era linda. Mesmo se tornando o garoto mais inteligente da escola, não tinha beleza suficiente para que ela o notasse, não era popular, era fraco, não praticava quadribol como seu irmão. Era totalmente o oposto de seu irmão. A esse tempo não mais brigavam, já haviam se separado tanto que qualquer contato era improvável, mesmo que por acaso. A essa altura seu irmão, já não era seu irmão. Havia deixado a família. Eles eram diferentes. Régulus nunca deixaria a família, Narcisa fazia parte da família. Mas Sirius, na primeira oportunidade a abandonou. Como podia?

Diferente da indiferença de Narcisa, Régulus via na outra prima uma grande entusiasta de seus dons mágicos diferenciados. Bellatriz acreditava que o primo seria útil. Não havia quem melhor fizesse feitiços que Régulus, nem quem melhor desvendasse um mistério. Seria perfeito para seus planos, pros planos do mestre. E Bellatriz sabia do ponto fraco do primo. Sabia de sua adoração por Narcisa. Só precisava convencer a irmã pro seu lado.

Narcisa, no entanto, não se importava com os planos de Bellatriz, muito menos com os do Mestre. Nunca iria entregar-se ao Régulus apenas porque queria a irmã. Nunca ficaria com um completo idiota, um nerd. Ainda assim Bellatriz tentou. Uma poção do amor poderia mudar completamente a idéia de Narcisa em relação ao primo.

Bellatriz não era boa suficiente em poções. Mas ela não precisava ficar tão boa. Que durasse apenas um dia, não precisa ser para sempre. Agora, só tinha que dar para que Narcisa bebesse e garantir que Régulus seria o primeiro que a irmã veria e assim por ele se apaixonaria.

A sala precisa seria perfeita. Chamou a irmã para uma conversa. UM chazinho é bom para esquentar uma conversa. Convenceu Narcisa de tentar persuadir Régulus para o lado do mestre, claro que apenas com uma boa conversa, nada de favores de outro gênero. Narcisa já havia dito que nada queria com o primo, mas aceitou ajudar a irmã.

Bellatriz ficou encarregada de chamar o primo. Não o encontrava. E agora? O efeito da poção não duraria muito. Encontrou Régulus na biblioteca sozinho. Chamou e disse que Narcisa com ele queria falar. Levou-o até a sala precisa. Seu plano daria certo.

Seu plano não deu certo. Narcisa não se apaixonou por Régulus. "Sirius!"- gritou Régulus ao perceber que era ele quem Narcisa beijava. Seu irmão, ou ex-irmão. Como poderia? Ele havia deixado a família. Ele não era sonserino. Mas, pensando bem, ele era realmente perfeito para Narcisa. Era bonito, popular, inteligente. Era a perfeição, assim como ela. Só agora ele percebia o quanto era inferior. Não queria ser inferior. Queria ser superior. Queria ser mestre. Bellatriz tinha razão, apenas o mestre poderia dar-lhe tudo que quisesse. Até Narcisa.

Bellatriz tinha um sorriso no rosto quando viu a marca negra no pulso de seu primo mais novo.


End file.
